


Nothing Wrong with a Little Sisterly Bonding

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bonding, Female Bonding, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sisterly bonding, completely wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when Kagome stumbles upon Rin without Sesshomaru anywhere in sight? Why, they make flower crowns of course!
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Nothing Wrong with a Little Sisterly Bonding

Kagome found herself wandering around Kaede’s village, bored out of her mind. For once, she didn’t have homework to be stressing over as it was a holiday back in the modern era, so she didn’t have any classes for a couple of weeks. Inuyasha had wandered off, leaving herself and the rest of the group to stay in the village without as much as a word of explanation. They knew better than to pry answers out of him; he always got so defensive and it just wasn’t worth the fight. The brunette was aware of the stereotype teenagers had back home and she thought it fit him perfectly. She quietly laughed at the idea of looking up ‘angst’ in the dictionary and finding a picture of him there instead.

She stopped along the river bank with a small smile still lingering on her lips, her brown eyes staring off into the distance. She missed her friends and family and she had considered going home to sleep in her own bed, to shower and thoroughly wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner. Just the thought brought a dreamy sigh to her lips. However, doing so meant potentially having to deal with the hanyou returning and ultimately hunting her down just to drag her back to the Feudal Era, fully clothed or not. She shivered off any bad feeling she had about that image. He wouldn’t dare…  _ Right _ ?

Something not too far off in the distance caught her attention, causing her to furrow her brow in curiosity. She gently ran her thumb nails against her index fingers as she thought about whether she should go and check it out without her bow or not. “What’s the worst that could happen…?” She questioned herself as she began to walk towards the strange sighting.

The closer the schoolgirl got to the thing, she began to recognize it as a human, then a small human, and finally a little girl she had become familiar with due to her choice in…  **guardian** . “Rin, what are you doing out here all by yourself?”

The small girl spun around with an excited gasp. “Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru left me here because he said there were some bad guys trying to get me. He went to go beat 'em up!”

The elder girl gave the smaller one a questioning look, knowing full well that probably wasn’t true. Sesshomaru was an odd creature and it seemed he attracted those just as weird as him. “Well… as much as I’d love to stay on his good side… I don’t think it’s safe for you to be out here all by yourself. Why not come back with me to Kaede’s village?”

“I don’t know…” Rin pouted, looking down at her feet as she wiggled her toes in the dirt. “Won’t Lord Sesshomaru be mad if I’m not where he left me…?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” Kagome waved her hand dismissively, a sheepish laugh coming from her. “I’ll deal with him if he has a problem with it. Now come on! You must be starving.”

At the mention of food, the young girl lit up. It was apparent Sesshomaru wasn’t used to humans and their habits. It made Kagome question him even more as to  **why** he took in Rin in the first place. He’s a powerful demon that hardly had any enemies, yet… He allowed a human—had it been anyone else, including herself, he would’ve ripped them apart or treated them like trash—to ultimately beat him. “Huh…?” She was pulled out of her thoughts as Rin took her hand; the smaller girl returning the confused look with a beaming smile. Kagome couldn’t help but to smile down at her.  **That’s** why.

The two walked back to the village, Rin talking all about “Lord Sesshomaru” and how much she admired him. Not quite using that word, but she was young yet. They continued talking about him as they gathered food and cooked it. Kagome just sat in silence as she watched the little munchkin absolutely  **destroy** her food. 'Well, she was around wolves for a hot second… wasn’t she…?’ Kagome thought to herself.

After the little one had been fed, Kagome decided to do something fun, like braid flowers into Rin’s hair. The teenager had let Rin run about and pick her own flowers, eventually returning to Kagome with arms full of different flowers. There was  **no** way she’d use them all. Maybe she could teach her how to make a flower crown? Kagome covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the sudden thought of Sesshomaru with flowers on his head; she could hear Inuyasha howling with laughter at the sight of it too. That would make it all the better.

Rin sat down in front of Kagome and hummed quietly, wiggling her feet as Kagome set to running her fingers through the matted hair to try and part it. There were plenty of cries of pain and “Miss Kagome, that huuuuuurts!”, all met with “I’m sorry, Rin! We’re almost done…” and after twenty minutes, the hair was finally calm enough to work with. Kagome set to work on braiding Rin’s hair, putting in flowers as she went. While her fingers worked, she was pulled away somewhere else, wondering where her own half-demon had wandered off to…

Before she could jump to any horrible conclusions, Kagome was pulled back to reality by a high pitched “Lord Sesshomaru!” and Rin trying to get up. “Hold on, Rin! I’m almost finished!” Kagome made quick work of finishing the end of the braid and tying it off before the girl took off in the direction of her demon guardian, asking him to look at how pretty her hair was. Of course, he was quiet about it, but he met Kagome’s brown gaze with his own amber one. Nothing was passed between them before he turned away with little Rin, who was waving and saying goodbye to her.

The brunette sighed as she stood up, dusting herself off. Maybe Inuyasha had returned as well…


End file.
